


Consistency

by SchneiderAlvarez



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneiderAlvarez/pseuds/SchneiderAlvarez
Summary: "Ay, Victor. You know you'll always be their Papi. And they love you so much. And they know you love them. But children need more than just love. They need... consistency. Someone to be there for them more than just the big moments. Someone who not only goes to their recital, but was there for every practice. Someone at their graduation who also helped them on school projects. Mami and I are always here for them, but they need a male figure, too."In 3.11, Victor tells Penelope he doesn't want Schneider around the kids anymore. In 3.13 Schneider is at Victor's wedding, and doesn't seem to care or mention it at all. It seemed like we were missing a conversation about that between those episodes, and this is that conversation.AKA why Schneider is totally a DAD.





	Consistency

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic in a really long time but... I just really love Schneider, and he's such a good parental figure to the kids and SOMEONE needed to say it, okay? Okay.

Penelope was deep in her textbook when there was a knock at the door. She ignored it at first, adjusting the flash cards Elena had helped her make as she waited for her mother to answer it. But when they knocked again, she remember that Dr. B. had taken her mother out on some special pre-wedding mission that they wouldn't explain, so it was all on her.

"Coming!" Penelope had no idea who would be at her door on a Saturday evening. The only person who ever came over around this time was Schneider, but it's not like he had the decency to knock first.

She didn't bother looking through the peep hole, so she was more than a little surprised to see Victor standing on the other side of the door once she opened it. "Victor? This is a surprise." Not that it was unlike her ex husband to come by unexpectedly, but on a Saturday? When the kids were out? 

Victor flashed her a half smile, and she had been married to him long enough to know that he had something on his mind. And it wasn’t good. His shoulders were tensed, his eyes were narrowed. She may have even been a little intimidated by him if this was the Old Victor. The Drunk Victor. But it wasn't like that anymore. So instead she was just worried.

"Hey, Lupe. You mind if I come in?"

"Of course," Penelope took a step back to let him in, and closed the door behind him. "Is everything okay? How's Nicole?"

"Nicole's good. Everything's good." Victor ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to the dining room table and then spun around. "At least, I thought everything was good, until I called the kids today to talk about the wedding."

_Oh, no..._ Had on on the kids bailed on being "Best People?" Had Elena decided she didn't want to go through with it after all that had happened? She wished they had talked to her about it before telling their father. "What's wrong? I thought they were both excited about it?"

"Yeah, they are. Or at least, that's what they tell me. I'm only here because Alex told me they were out and about today to give you some peace and quiet while you study," Victor gestured over to her pile of books and index cards. "He and Elena saw a movie, went to lunch, and are now at the mall."

Penelope's face scrunched up in confusion. " _¿Que?_ Are you just giving me the rundown of their day? I know what my kids are up to, _gracias_. Seems like you could have covered that in a text. Or, you know, not at all?"

Victor did not find her jokes funny. "He also mentioned Schneider was there. _Apparently_ he’s been hanging out with them all day."

Penelope pursed her lips and tried to keep the rest of her face from giving her away. She knew exactly what Victor was getting at, but she wasn’t ready to have that conversation. So she played dumb. "Well, yeah. Elena can't drive anyone under 18 with her provisional license without someone over 25 in the car with her." She shrugged, flashing him a smile. "I know Schneider acts like a 10 year old most of the time, but I've seen his I.D. and he definitely made the cut."

"I think you and I both know what I mean." Victor crossed his arms tightly in front of him, taking a step forward. "I told you I didn't want Schneider around the kids anymore. I told you he was drinking again, and guess what? I was right."

" _Ay_ , Victor..." Penelope let out a deep sigh. "I'm so grateful to you that you caught that. And you're right – he was drinking. But _Mami_ and I confronted him, and he hasn't had a drop since. You’ve been in his position before, you know how it is."

" _Lo sé_ , Lupe. That’s why I’m saying this. He's been sober, what, a couple weeks? That's nothing. I wasn't myself yet at that point. I was still a bomb just waiting to blow." He shook his head. "And besides... from what I heard, it wasn't you who confronted him. Alex found him first, didn’t he?"

No one had to tell Penelope how messed up that was. God knows she was beyond pissed at Schneider for putting Alex in that position. But she also knew that he hadn't done it on purpose. He had a disease; a sickness. It wasn't entirely on him. Penelope placed her hands together, choosing her words delicately. "That's true. He did. But Alex is a smart kid, a _mature_ kid, and we talked about it. He's okay, Victor. I promise."

Victor pursed his lips. “I don't trust him, okay? I just don't. I know he's your friend. But I didn't come to you and say _Hey Lupe, Schneider needs your help_. I came to you, parent to parent, and said I didn't want him endangering my children."

Penelope couldn't help her eye roll. "That's totally unfair. _Endanger?_ You've met the guy, he's harmless. He's not endangering anyone! I know he has a problem, but he's working on it. And telling him to spend less time here won't do him any favors. He just broke up with his girlfriend, and he doesn't have anybody else." That was besides the fact that Penelope _liked_ having Schneider over here. And she appreciated knowing that she could have a day to herself without worrying what the kids were up to. Even with her mother here, being a single parent was hard. It was nice to have backup.

"Penelope, I don't want to have this argument again. I'm their _Papi_ , and I have a say in who the kids hang out with. It’s one thing when it’s everyone in your apartment. It’s another thing when it’s just the three of them. Or just him and one of the kids."

"Oh, you have a say, now, huh?" The whole conversation was frustrating, but now she could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. He wasn't just being belittling and accusatory toward Schneider, he was insulting her parenting. As if she couldn’t keep her children safe. "That's funny, since you haven't done much parenting for the last few years. But now suddenly you want to show up and take control? I know how to protect my damn kids. Schneider would do anything for them! I don't understand what your problem is."

Victor let out a sarcastic laugh. "Do you hear yourself right now? You're talking about your _landlord_. A grown man who inserts himself into your life, and into my kids life. Who is currently spending the day with them, _alone._ "

"You're being ridicul-"

"The first time I came back here, he walked into the apartment shirtless! Without even knocking! What if Elena was out here? How often does that happen, exactly?"

"Okay, _okay_... so he has a little bit of a problem with boundaries. Hes childish! There's nothing inherently bad about that." Penelope had never had to defend Schneider so much in her life. To be honest, she was usually the one to be insulting him. But it was only because she _got_ him. Yeah, he was a weird guy. And yeah, he put his nose where it didn't belong. But it was only because he cared about them. All of them. And she loved him for it.

Victor turned away from her for a moment, and she couldn't see his face. "I don't care about whatever weird relationship you two have got going here. He's not your husband, Lupe. And he's not their father."

" _Ohhhhh_ , I see." Penelope straightened her back and threw out her hands. Suddenly all his anger made sense. It was never about his relapse, not really. " _Todo tiene sentido ahora._ You're not upset because of his drinking. You're still upset about the role he plays here, is that it? Because I thought we buried that after Alex's recital."

She still couldn't see his face, but she could see him shake his head slowly. "That's not it."

"Don't lie to me, Victor. You're good at it... But not that good." She made her way over to him, placing her hands on his back, gently. She let out a sigh. Even if she didn't agree, perhaps she understood why he was upset. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, and then began in a much softer tone. " _Ay, _Victor. You know you'll always be their _Papi _. And they love you so much. And they know you love them. But children need more than just love. They need... consistency. Someone to be there for them more than just the big moments. Someone who not only goes to their recital, but was there for every practice. Someone at their graduation who also helped them on school projects. _Mami_ and I are always here for them, but they need a male figure, too.____

____

____

And maybe it's cause he's basically a kid himself, but Schneider is great with them. He always has been. He's been teaching Elena how to fix stuff up around the building. She's been patching up drywall, changing light bulbs, messing with electrical panels. Some stuff I know but... it’s mostly stuff I couldn't show her. But he took her under his wing without anyone asking him to. He saw that she was in need of a job, in need of a mentor... And he did what he needed to.

And Alex? There are all sorts of things that I don't know how to teach a boy. And I know you wanted to be there to teach him his swing. And you wanted to be there for every game, to cheer him on, and to see how far he had come. But you _weren't_ here. I understand why; Alex understands why. But he needed someone there, anyway. And Schneider? He didn't just agree to take him to his games, and practice with him, he jumped at the chance. He might have enjoyed baseball practices even more than _Papito_.

He's not their _Papi_ , and he never will be. But he loves them. They love him. And he's not just our landlord, or our neighbor. He's family. And I'm sorry, but I'm not telling him to stay away from the kids. He wants to be a good role model, and he will be. You just gotta give him a chance."

After a few tense moments, Victor finally turned back around. His face was still tense, his arms still crossed, but Penelope could see the look in his eyes. She knew before he said anything that she had gotten to him. "Okay, Lupe. I'm not saying I trust him completely... But maybe you're right. He was there for them. And if I have to be honest with you, Alex sounded like they were having a really good time."

Penelope smiled softly. She placed her hand on his shoulder. " _Gracias_ , Victor. Thank you." 

"I guess I'll just have to get used to the guy being around."

She raised her brow, grinning. "Oh, you better get used to it quick. Because he's definitely coming to your wedding."

Victor threw open his arms. "What? He wasn't even invited!"

"I don't think his brain is actually capable of processing something like that. Just... consider him my plus one."


End file.
